Real Battles of Skyrim: Dragonborn vs Elder Dragon
by onewinegdangel666
Summary: Obviously Skyrim's battle system is not very realistic. This is a recreation of battles to be more epic, grueling, and realistic. Reviews are welcome and needed! Suggest the next battle if you like this one!


This is a new series I came up with. Obviously Skyrim's battle system is not very realistic. This is a recreation of battles to be more epic, grueling, and realistic. Reviews are welcome and needed! Suggestions on more battles are welcome as well, if you liked this one. Give me any two (or more) things in Skyrim (Or any elder scrolls really) and if I like the idea, I'll try my best to write them. This is just a random Dragonborn vs Dragon.

So if you like it review! If you don't Review! Tell me where I went wrong, where I went right, and any suggestions. Enjoy!

_Skyrim Real Battles_

_Part 1_

_Dragonborn vs Elder Dragon_

As he approached the word wall, the Dragonborn could already tell a fight would ensue. A dragon soared overhead. Its body was colored bronze and shined like it too. Its scaly wings an emerald green. The Dragonborn watched as the dragon glided down to his position. He drew his steel sword and readied his shield. The dragon landed and began circling the Dragonborn.

"You are no match for my might, Dovahkiin." It roared as it beat its mighty wings and took off. The Dragonborn quickly made his move.

"_Tiid Klo UI!" _

As time slowed around the Dragonborn, he quickly pulled his bow from his back. He fired. Once, twice, three times. As time sped back up, the arrows zipped through the air. In rapid succession all three arrows hit the dragon's hide. Harmed but not fazed, the dragon circled, and then swooped at the Dragonborn, its mouth wrought in flame. The Dragonborn quickly ran towards the Word Wall. Even he could not survive the heat of dragonfire. As he reached it he dived behind.

"Yol _Toor Shul!" _The dragon's flame seared the rock of the Wall. As the dragon flew back and circled once more, it roared.

"Meyz tir ahrk krif zey nikriin Dovahkiin!" as it circled the word wall.

The Dragonborn moved away from the word wall and called out.

"_Strun Bah Qo_!" The sky darkened and lightning flashed.

A flash. A thunderous roar and a crash. The dragon was struck and fell to the dirt.

"Hi lorot hinmaar suleykaar? Feel the power of a true Dovah!" The dragon roared and turned to the Dragonborn.

"_Fus_!" it shouted. The power of one word was even greater than the Dragonborn's full shout. The Dragonborn was thrown back, crashing into the word wall.

"_Su Gra Dun!" _The Dragonborn draws hissword and feels the speed and power rush to it.

"_Wuld!" _ He called and the Dragonborn was thrust forward by the wind. The speed of his weapon surprised the dovah, and caught him off guard. Three slashes in the time a normal man could swipe once, the Dragonborn would not let off his onslaught. The dragons face was carved and bloody. While the Dragonborn was powerful, he was still just a man, and therefore no match for the beast's strength. The dovah reared his head and threw the Dovahkiin away from him. The beast looked towards the Dovahkiin and began to breath fire once more.

"Yol _Toor Shul!" _The Dragonborn was helpless and was drenched in flame.

It seemed as it was over, and the dragon roared in victory. It raised its wings and began to beat them, when the smoke cleared. The Dragonborn stood, his shield in front of him buzzing with energy.

"Stav kreniik! Spellbreaker!" The dragon furiously roared.

It charged at the Dragonborn with a great speed. Unfazed, the Dragonborn simple stood as the dovah came at him. As it reached him he acted.

_"Tiid Klo UI!"_

The Dragonborn jumped with great height. As the Dragonborn turned in the air the dragon, moved to look at him, even breathing his deadly fire on himself in a last attempt to kill the Dragonborn, but was not fast enough. The Dragonborn came down with great strength on the dragons back, piercing its spine. It roared in pain as its neck, wings and legs went limp. Blood sprayed from the wound and stained the bronze scales of the mighty dovah. The Dragonborn, sure of his victory, walked calmly to the beast's head.

"Dovahkiin, hi lost pruzaan zey. Aal Alduin al hi kolos Zu'u lost funt." It spoke to the Dragonborn. Its last words.

The Dragonborn lifted his sword and thrust it through the beast's skull. The dovah's body convulsed and let out a death gurgle. As the Dragonborn jumped from its head and walked to the word wall, the dragon's flesh burnt away, and a power rushed through the Dragonborn. Today he has won.


End file.
